Another
by Evil Red Thorn
Summary: Namaku Inukawa Yamahiku, anak dari bos Yakuza yang terkenal akan kesadisannya. Karena itu, aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Tapi saat aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju kedalam portal aneh itu, aku tahu, bahwa selama ini aku tidak sendirian... chapter 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Hey, minna! Ini Evil alias Evil Red Thorn dan juga Narator!

Narator: hai...

Erena: kok aku gak di sebut?

Evil: kamu kan cuma naga, gak ngapa-ngapain tapi kamu selalu bikin dompet Evil jadi 11-12 sama daun kering...

Erena: loh? Memangnya aku ngapain?

Evil: *jedotin kepala ke tembok* oke, abaikan percakapan tadi. Silahkan membaca, minna~

Narator: jangan lupa reviewnya...

**Dynasty Warriors are belongs to KOEI, not Evil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Bullying

_Todoke todoke_

_Yami wo nukete_

_Hikari sasu kimi no moto e_

_Egao omotte ima mo ikite_

_Koukai ga nai you ni_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Yama-chan, bangun! Miyako-sensei sudah datang!"

"Uhm..."

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang tidak bisa dibilang nyenyak itu dikarenakan lagu yang selalu terdengar di telingaku akhir-akhir ini. Lagu itu... entah kenapa terasa begitu familiar... rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana?

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" Sapa Miyako-sensei dengan senyuman khas-nya yang selalu menempel di wajahnya.

"Pagi, sensei" Jawab murid-murid di kelas terkecuali aku. Aku masih memikirkan, dimana terakhir kali aku mendengar lagu itu.

"Inukawa-san?"

"..."

"Inukawa-san?"

"..."

"Inukawa Yamahiku!"

Teriakan Miyako-sensei berhasil membuatku tersontak kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari kursi. Untung saja aku masih bisa menjaga keseimbanganku, jadi aku tidak terjatuh.

"Iya, sensei?"

"Selamat pagi" Miyako-sensei menyapaku dengan senyumannya yang khas itu.

"emm... selamat pagi, sensei"

"Hehe... baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini"

~Time Skip~ *Evil gak kuat ngetiknya XD*

KRIIIING!

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Bel istirahat telah bunyi, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi setelah istirahat selesai" Kata Miyako-sensei sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Baik, sensei!"

Dengan hilangnya Miyako-sensei, kelas yang awalnya begitu tenang telah berubah menjadi ramai. Ada yang bermain bola di kelas, ada yang pergi ke kantin, ada yang mengobrol, dan lain-lain. Aku berniat untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurku lagi, tetapi ada yang menepuk pundak kananku.

"Yama-chan, ke kantin yuk"

Ternyata Hitomi yang menepuk pundakku. Hitomi adalah teman sekelasku. Kami berteman sejak kami masuk ke SMA ini. Dialah satu-satunya anak di kelas yang mau berteman denganku semenjak semua orang di sekolah ini tahu bahwa aku anak dari bos Yakuza yang terkenal akan kesadisannya. Nama lengkapnya Imagawa Hitomi.

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Ayolah, Yama-chan. Temani aku..." Kata Hitomi sambil mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, yaitu puppy-eyes. Ukh... aku paling benci jika dia sudah mengeluarkan puppy-eyesnya.

"hah... baiklah. Tapi sebentar saja. Kalau lama, aku akan meninggalkanmu di kantin"

"Okay! Ayo!" Hitomi langsung menarik lenganku dengan kasar dan berlari sepanjang koridor.

"Oi! Pelan-pelan!"

"Kalau pelan-pelan nanti aku tidak kebagian jatah makan!" Dia terus berlari hingga tak terasa bahwa kami sudah sampai di kantin.

"Aku akan mengambil makanan. Kau cari tempat duduk dulu saja" Kata Hitomi sebelum ia berlari menuju sebuah stand Takoyaki. Aku yakin dia juga akan membelikannya untukku, padahal aku benar-benar sama sekali tidak lapar.

"Hem... tempat kosong, tempat kosong... ah, disitu" Gumamku saat aku menemukan sebuah tempat kosong di dekat segerombolan murid-murid laki-laki. Aku tidak peduli dengan adanya segerombolan murid-murid itu, yang penting aku dan Hitomi mendapat tempat duduk.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk itu dan langsung mendudukinya. Aku bisa mendengar percakapan segerombolan murid-murid itu dengan jelas.

"Cepat kemarikan dompetmu!"

"Tapi uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli sekotak bento..."

"Pokoknya kemarikan dompetmu!"

Hah... lagi-lagi ada anak yang dibully. Apa serunya sih, membully anak-anak lemah? Tapi tunggu. Rasanya aku kenal dengan suara itu...

"Kembalikan dompetku!"

Tidak salah lagi. Pasti 'dia'. Lagi-lagi dibully... bodoh sekali.

"Itu bukan urusan kami! Mau kau makan atau tidak, yang penting kami bisa makan!" kata salah satu orang dari murid-murid itu. Tch, perkataannya membuatku kesal.

GREEK!

"Kembalikan dompet dia. Sekarang."

"Hoo... kau mau menantang kami, hah?"

"Aku tidak menantang. Aku hanya ingin kalian untuk mengembalikkan dompet itu kepada pemiliknya"

Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisikkan dari murid-murid lain yang membicarakan tentangku.

"Apa dia sudah gila?"

"Mungkin dia sudah tidak sayang nyawa"

"Dia nekad sekali"

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya berakhir di UKS nanti"

Tch, dasar orang- orang lemah.

"Hahaha... kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah Misuzhima Goupa! Aku yang berkuasa di daerah ini! Jadi jangan berani macam-macam denganku!"

"Aku tidak tanya namamu. Sekarang, kembalikan dompet itu"

"Dasar perempuan sialan... Habisi dia!"

"Siap, Bos!" jawab salah satu murid yang mulai mendekatiku. Murid itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan mengayunkannya ke wajahku. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku agar pukulannya tidak mengenai wajahku.

"Tidak secepat itu!" Teriakku sambil menangkap tangan kirinya dan mencengkramnya hingga merah. Aku bisa melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari mata murid itu. Dasar cengeng.

"OWW! Ittai! Yamete!" Murid itu menjerit kesakitan. Aku semakin kuat mencengkram tangan kirinya yang sudah sangat memerah itu.

"Semakin kau banyak menjerit, semakin kuat aku mencengkram tanganmu" Aku menambah kekencangan cengkramanku hingga aku mendengar bunyi dari dalam tangan murid itu.

KLEK!

Aku mematahkan tulangnya.

"GYAAAA! ITTAI!" Teriak murid itu semakin keras. Aku pun melepaskan cengkramanku dari tangan kirinya yang kini sudah rusak karena cengkramanku.

"Jangan cengeng. Begitu saja nangis, dasar anak mami" Aku menatap segerombolan murid-murid itu yang masih memasang ekspresi shock campur ketakutan saat melihat temannya berbaring tidak berdaya.

"Selanjutnya siapa lagi?" Sekarang giliranku yang menantang mereka.

"Ma-maafkan kami. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Cukup dengan basa-basinya. Mana dompetnya?"

"I-ini" Goupa memberikan dompet 'dia' kepadaku. Aku langsung mengambilnya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Segerombolan murid-murid itu pun akhirnya hilang dari pandanganku. Aku berjalan mendekati 'dia' yang hanya duduk di lantai dengan wajahnya yang seperti sapi bodoh itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya... Terima kasih lagi atas bantuannya, Yamahiku"

**HUWEEE! ENYAK, BABE! ENDINGNYA GANJEEEEL! *ngacir entah kemana (?)* gomen kalo aneh soalnya Evil bingung mau nulisnya kayak apa... Evil harap kalian suka yah! Jangan lupa review-nya minna, Sayo-**

**Erena: SAYONARAA!**

**Evil: *tendang Erena* Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Ketemu lagi sama Evil Red Thorn dan juga Narator!

Erena: DAN ERENA!

Evil: *lempar tisu ke mulut Erena*

Erena: Uph... Epil ahat! Ahal ahikan ooh! ( Evil jahat! Dasar majikan bodoh!)

Evil: hei, Evil bisa mengerti apa yang kamu bilang! Enak aja kamu panggil Evil bodoh!

Erena: hialin! (biarin!)

Narator: *sweatdrop* lupakan mereka berdua, silahkan liat balasan reviewnya...

xtreme guavaniko:

ehehehe... Evil sebenarnya bingung waktu bikin adegan perang kecil- kecilan (?) itu karena ini pertama kalinya Evil buat fic yang kayak gini. Tapi syukurlah karena Evil berhasil membuat Wa-san jadi deg-degan *dilempar* lagunya Evil ambil dari 'Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny '. Thanks atas reviewnya!

Red Pulse:

Haha... daijobu, Lily-chan. Evil tahu kok kalau kamu pasti lagi sibuk banget disana ^ ^ Lihat, Yamahiku! Ada yang nge-fans sama kamu!

Yamahiku: terus? Apa hubungannya denganku?

Evil: berarti banyak orang yang suka denganmu!

Yamahiku: ...

Evil: hehehe... saking senangnya sampai malu. Thanks buat reviewnya!

Kirina Fujisaki:

Hehehe... iya nih, Kirina-san. Maaf yah kalau fic ini aneh soalnya Evil mau coba buat fic yang bertema Adventure, jadi maklumi saja yah... :3 Thanks buat reviewnya!

Lee Xia:

Hehehe... iya dong. Macho kayak Ma Chao (?)

Ma Chao: kenapa manggil gue?

Evil: gak kenapa-napa. Udah sono, balik ke Shu! *tendang Ma Chao ampe ke Shu* Thanks buat reviewnya!

scarlet and blossom:

Hehehe... nama 'Inukawa' itu sebenarnya terinspirasi waktu Evil nonton anime 'Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun'. Karena nama marga mereka semua depannya dari 'Inu', akhirnya Evil memutuskan untuk memberi nama 'Inukawa'. Evil hebat kan? *narsisdotkom* Thanks buat reviewnya!

Yuuki moon chan:

Ehehe... arigatou gozaimasu atas pujiannya, Yuu-chan. Evil jadi malu... *blushing* Thanks atas reviewnya!

ZackFair:

Hehehe... tuh kan, Yamahiku? Kamu sadis... Kalau kamu kayak begitu, Zakuro pasti-

Yamahiku: *tendang Evil sampai Ujung Kulon (?)* Diam.

Evil: Hiks... bener kan, sadis... by the way, Thanks atas reviewnya!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Aiko-san benar! ini tentang OC! Horeee, Aiko-san benar! *lempar bunga melati (?) kemana-mana* Tuh kan, Yamahiku? Kamu-

Yamahiku: *deathglare* apa?

Evil: emm... gak jadi, gak jadi. Thanks atas reviewnya, Aiko-san!

Kuroragi Uum:

Pengennya sih begitu, senpai. Tapi, Evil gak bisa buat adegan berdarah... nanti kalau dicoba, takutnya malah aneh lagi -_- thanks atas reviewnya!

**Dynasty Warriors are belongs to KOEI, not Evil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya... terima kasih lagi atas bantuannya, Yamahiku" Dia akhirnya berdiri dan menunjukkan senyumannya yang bisa membuat orang yang melihat jadi salah tingkah. Tapi bagiku, senyumannya mirip dengan wajah kuda.

"... Zakuro"

"ya?"

"Sampai kapan aku harus terus menerus menolongmu? Kau sudah besar, seharusnya bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri"

"Emm... Entahlah, aku tidak tahu" Zakuro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Anak ini... padahal aku sudah mengajarinya beberapa teknik berkelahi untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia sedang ada dalam masalah, Tapi ia tidak menggunakannya. Dia memang bodoh.

"... Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu" Aku berjalan menuju ke kelasku, meninggalkan Zakuro yang berdiri diantara murid-murid yang asyik membicarakan tentang kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba, tangan kananku terasa ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Yama-chan, kau mau kemana?" Oh, Hitomi. Kupikir siapa...

"Aku mau ke kelas"

"Tapi-" Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kelas sebelum mendengar komplein dari Hitomi.

Sesampai di dalam kelas, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dan menaruh kepalaku di atas meja. Angin yang masuk melewati celah jendela, sinar matahari yang terasa begitu hangat, serta tidak ada suara murid-murid yang berisik. Hawa ini memang sangat cocok untuk tidur. Aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

_Doumawari shita ano basho kare_

_Yume oikake naoshite mita_

Ukh... lagu itu lagi... kenapa lagu itu selalu muncul di mimpiku?

_Fuan datta_

_Hitori datta..._

Suara ini... sepertinya familiar sekali... tapi siapa? Dan dimana aku mendengarnya?

KRIIING!

Suara bel yang terdengar begitu keras itu berhasil membangunkanku dari mimpi tadi. Murid-murid telah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing, dan kelas terasa menjadi sangat ramai. Tch, padahal aku baru bisa menikmati suasana yang begitu tenang tadi. Sekarang aku jadi tidak bisa tidur.

"Bagaimana dengan tidurnya, Yama-chan?" suara Hitomi terdengar dari sampingku. Aku langsung memutar kepalaku ke arah suaranya.

"Tidak begitu nyenyak..."

"Benarkah? Apa ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di otakmu?"

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Ceritakan saja padaku, Yama-chan. Aku berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa. Lagipula, kita kan teman"

"... Aku hanya mimpi buruk"

"mimpi buruk? Memangnya kau mimpi apa?"

Sudah kuduga, dia pasti bertanya begitu. Apakah aku harus menceritakan mimpiku ini? Kalau aku menceritakannya, Hitomi pasti bilang kalau itu cuma perasaanku saja. Tapi kalau tidak kuceritakan, nanti dia tambah khawatir. Bagaimana ini?

... Sudah kuputuskan. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya.

"Hanya mimpi buruk biasa, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau mimpi buruk lagi, jangan sungkan untuk menceritakannya padaku. Oke?"

"Oke"

Lalu, Miyako-sensei memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajarannya.

~Time Skip~

KRIIIING!

"Baik, anak-anak. Sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang sensei berikan tadi yah! Selamat sore!"

"Selamat sore, sensei!"

Murid-murid mulai memasukkan seluruh barangnya kedalam tas mereka dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Seperti biasa, aku menunggu kelas hingga sepi dulu dan lalu keluar jika sudah tidak begitu banyak orang. Aku berjalan mendekati Hitomi yang sedang membersihkan lantai menggunakan sapu. Sepertinya hari ini dia ada piket.

"Hitomi, hari ini kau piket?"

"Iya... maaf yah aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pulang dulu yah"

"Iya! Hati-hati yah!"

Aku pun keluar dari kelas dan berjalan keluar sekolah. Langit sudah berwarna kemerah-merahan dan banyak burung-burung yang beterbangan di langit. Aku mengambil ponselku di dalam tas untuk mengecek jam. Sudah hampir jam 4 sore. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar aku sampai rumah tepat pada waktunya.

BWUUSH!

Tiba-tiba, muncul portal aneh di depanku. Portal apa ini? Kenapa tiba- tiba muncul di depanku? Bentuk dan warnanya juga aneh... Tapi, portal ini seperti menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam...

"..." Aku mencoba memasukkan tangan kananku. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku memasukkan tangan kiriku. Dan lagi-lagi, tidak terjadi apapun. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh melakukan ini.

"Pasti hanya tipuan..." Saat aku memutar badanku dan berniat untuk melewati jalan yang lain, tiba-tiba, aku seperti ditarik masuk oleh seseorang dari dalam portal.

"eh? HUWAAA!"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**Huwaaaa! Yamahiku mau kemana?! Jangan tinggalkan Evil sendirian... *nangis bawang***

**Erena: cup, cup, sabar... *tepuk Evil***

**Narator: Kau ini, begitu saja nangis...**

**Evil: hiks... habisnya Yamahiku pergi...**

**Narator: nanti dia juga balik, tunggu aja. Kan dia 11-12 sama Jalangkung *ditonjok Yamahiku***

**Evil: Iya ya... ya sudah, jangan lupa reviewnya yah minna! Sayonara!**


End file.
